


your looks could kill, so now you're dead

by officiallylexie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Knifeplay, Louis is crazy, M/M, Pain, Pain Kink, just read it, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiallylexie/pseuds/officiallylexie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leans in to Harry’s ear, smirks when he feels Harry’s sharp intake of breath. “Remember, in the <i>X Factor</i> house, how you’d always tell me you liked pain?” he whispers, nipping at Harry’s earlobe. “Said you liked it a little, what was the word you used, darling?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	your looks could kill, so now you're dead

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for myself really because i'm fucked up and i needed this. louis is very crazy in this fic and in no way, shape, or form do i believe he is actually like this in real life
> 
> enjoy ;)

It’s a late night. Liam had invited all of the boys to stay at his house for the night because they had to get up bright and early anyway to hit the road again and Liam had said that it would be better if they were all together, easier that way.

Louis’ not sure he agrees now. He had then. Of course he did, or he wouldn’t be here right now, sitting on Liam’s couch with Zayn and rolling a spliff. 

It’s dark outside, no light spilling in through the windows, not even street lights. Liam’s house is kind of far away from all of that and Louis assumes that’s why he always has the blinds up at night, because nothing can disturb the quiet darkness of the house. 

“Give me a light,” Louis mutters, spliff dangling loosely between his lips. He’s been in this odd mood all day, had snapped at Harry more than five times within an hour, had even snapped at Niall and really, Louis never snaps at Niall. No one really ever snaps at Niall.

Zayn leans over and lights Louis’ spliff before leaning back against the couch and just staring. “You all right?” he asks, softly and quietly. It’s hard to make out his features in the dark, but Louis can tell that his expression is one of a concerned friend. If it were Liam or Harry, Louis would find it fucking annoying, but with Zayn it isn’t. It’s comforting, in a way. Almost.

He leans into Zayn’s side and sighs, blowing out the smoke from the spliff towards the ceiling. He shrugs, absently. “Just feel angry,” he says, offering the spliff to Zayn and watching his friend take a hit and blow it out away from Louis’ face. He’s very quietly considerate. “Like, at everything. I feel like I need to hurt someone, something.”

There are hard footsteps on the wooden floors and Louis doesn’t even have to look to know it’s Harry. He knows because Harry is the loudest walker he’s ever fucking met. He stomps with each step and it’s fucking obnoxious is what it is. 

“Lou?” Harry mumbles, stepping in front of the couch. “Hey, Zayn.”

“Thought you were asleep,” Louis says tightly, trying his hardest not to snap at Harry because Harry hasn’t done anything at all. Louis is just pissy. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” he murmurs, fiddling with his fingers as if he can feel that he’s unwanted. “It’s a bit lonely. I was looking for you and then I couldn’t find you and yeah. Here I am.”

Louis scoffs and takes a long hit before sitting up and blowing out the smoke in Harry’s direction. “Can’t sleep without me, eh?” he teases and smirks, spliff loose in his fingers. “Twenty fuckin’ years old and can’t sleep alone. S’pretty bloody pathetic.”

He can feel the atmosphere of the room get tenser and Zayn puts a hand on Louis’ shoulder, but Louis ignores it. Harry shuffles his feet awkwardly and frowns, looking down at the floor. “I guess so, yeah,” he mumbles.

“Stop fucking pouting, for Christ’s sake,” Louis snaps and stands up, tossing the spliff to the floor and crowding up in Harry’s space. “Fuck, you’re so annoying, you know? Never know when you’re not wanted.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll,” Harry starts, but Louis shoves at his chest, making him stumble backwards. 

“What are you sorry for, huh? Being a fucking baby all the time?” Louis keeps stepping forward until Harry’s back hits the wall and even though Harry is a good six inches taller, Louis has the upper hand here. He does. “I don’t know why we even put up with you, fucking sod.”

“Louis, relax,” Zayn says and Louis hears him stand up. “What’s gotten into you, mate? Sit down.”

“Stay the fuck out of this,” Louis snaps, not turning to look at Zayn.

He feels anger bubble up under his skin, feels his hands ball into fists. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. He doesn’t know when he started to let things get to him so easily or why he’s in Harry’s face right now and picking at all of his vulnerabilities. He just knows he’s angry and Harry’s here and he’s obnoxious and Louis is _angry_. 

When his fist first collides with Harry’s jaw, it stings Louis’ own hand, but it burns something good inside of him that makes him not want to stop, makes him crazy. 

He keeps hitting Harry, ignoring the way Zayn is grabbing onto his shoulders to pull him back and ignoring the way Harry is flinching away and trying to shove at Louis’ arms, ignoring Zayn yelling for Liam at the top of his lungs. 

And when he’s finally pulled back by Liam’s strong arms, Harry is sitting slumped against the wall with bruises all over his jaw and neck and a bloody lip and nose. Louis smiles.

 

*

 

It’s been a week since Louis had snapped and the wounds he left on Harry still haven’t completely gone away, but Lou has been able to cover most of them up with makeup. Liam tells people that Harry had gotten attacked by a stray dog and Louis is forced into anger management when they get back home. 

Louis and Harry avoid each other at all costs and whenever Louis feels Harry looking at him, the boy is looking away before Louis can catch his eye.

It’s a hotel night. Louis is rooming with Zayn and Harry’s with Niall. Liam’s decided to stay on the bus, said he needed some quiet and alone time. 

Now, it’s 3:37 a.m and Zayn is passed out in the bed, so Louis takes the opportunity to leave the room and head for Niall’s and Harry’s. Their security guards have gone into their own rooms for the night, so it’s now or never. He knocks quietly on the door, knows that Harry will wake up to it, but Niall will stay dead asleep.

And he’s right. So when Harry opens the door, Louis grabs him by the neck before the boy can say anything. 

“Don’t make a fucking sound,” he warns, his new pocket knife feeling heavy in his pants. Harry doesn’t make a sound. He makes a show of shutting his mouth and holding his hands up in the air, but Louis can see the fear in his eyes and he smirks. “What’s the matter?” he teases and shoves Harry against the wall, pulling the knife from his pocket and holding it to the boy’s throat. 

He leans in to Harry’s ear, smirks when he feels Harry’s sharp intake of breath. “Remember, in the _X Factor_ house, how you’d always tell me you liked pain?” he whispers, nipping at Harry’s earlobe. “Said you liked it a little, what was the word you used, darling?”

Harry opens his mouth and lets out a shaky breath. “Angry,” he whispers, so quietly that Louis wouldn’t have heard if he weren’t so close to him.

Louis reaches down with his free hand, the one not holding the knife, and grabs Harry’s dick through his trousers. “You’re not hard,” he cooes, trying for disappointed, but he’s too smug. He palms Harry slowly. “‘Thought you liked it like this, sweetheart.”

“Please,” Harry whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please stop, I-”

Louis doesn’t stop, just presses the knife more into Harry’s throat, making a small cut and Harry whimpers breathily. “Gonna take good care of you,” he whispers, right in Harry’s ear. “But you gotta be good.”

Harry nods and lets out a shaky breath as Louis leans in and licks the blood from Harry’s neck slowly before running his tongue over Harry’s lips, making them messy with blood and saliva. 

“This is your own fault.” He digs the knife deeper into Harry’s throat and covers his mouth with his free hand, squeezing Harry’s nose between his fingers. “Such a fucking pain in the arse.”

He cuts deeper until he feels Harry slack against him, struggling for breath and trying to pull away, trying to fight back, but he’s losing more and more blood as time goes on and when he finally falls to the floor, Louis smirks. 

Niall is standing in the middle of the room, hand cupped over his mouth and phone to his ear, but there’s nothing that can be done now. Louis laughs at him, laughs over Niall’s screaming, laughs over the security guards finally carting him out of the room, laughs when he catches sight of Liam’s face. 

Everything is so fucking funny and Louis is flying.

**Author's Note:**

> IN NO WAY AM I PROMOTING POPSTARS MURDERING THEIR BAND MEMBERS.
> 
> i'm @lovingharry on twitter


End file.
